What hurts the most: A Songfic
by CandyCane4451
Summary: Somebody has royally messed up, what will they do to fix it. Better than it sounds I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

Gabby Reynolds stared out the window and watched the weather portray the exact feelings that were mixing inside her heart. She was angry at Carlos yet sad that he was gone. Just two weeks ago he dumped her for his chance with a _Jennifer. _

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_

_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

The past two weeks had felt like Gabby's heart had disappeared. Her life had no reason, Carlos was her life. They had been in love, or so Gabby thought. Every look, every word, every emotion had been a lie and that's what killed Gabby the most.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**An watchin' you walk away**_

Carlos sighed at the pouring rain. What had he done? Jennifer had asked Carlos to run lines with her and being a gentleman he agreed. Her character asked his character out (right in front of Gabby) and his character agreed (again in front of Gabby). Gabby thought that Jennifer was actually asking Carlos out. When Carlos saw Gabby he yelled out "I can't do this anymore!" He had been referring to helping Jennifer, but Gabby thought he dumped her. He remembered the next few events:

"_Gabby.." Carlos started._

"_No Carlos, I understand. I'm just not good enough. I'm not one of the precious JENNIFERS. I loved you Carlos, but now I see, you don't love me back." Gabby said, gritted through her teeth. Carlos knew now is when he had to tell her the words she had waited months to hear. He had to tell her he loved her, then explain what had happened. _

"_But Gabby, I "_

"_I said no Carlos, leave me alone." Gabby ran up the stairs to her apartment, crying. Carlos walked into a daze back to 2J. He had just lost his whole world, all because of stupid Hollywood._

_**And never Knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

The night the Carlos lost Gabby was the night he was going to propose. He was going to take her to the place they first met, a fountain in a nearby park. He had even hired professional violin players to come out because Gabby loved the violin. He was going to marry her, spend the rest of his life with her. They were going to grow old together with grandchildren running around their feet and love still strong between them. Gabby didn't realize that Carlos had been avoiding her all day so that he could get the words right. That was why she had tried to find him in the first place, to see why he wouldn't talk to her. He was so nervous and he didn't want to blow it. He wanted her to love it and remember the night forever.

"Carlos man, you've gotta get out of this room. You're starting to get pale." Kendall said, walking into the room behind him. Carlos turned away from the window to look at him.

"What am I supposed to do? Nothing is good without Gabby." Carlos murmured.

"Go get her back smart one!" Kendall cried. Something clicked in Carlos's head and he knew what he had to do.

_**It's hard to deal with pain of losin' you everywhere I go**_

Gabby sighed watching the sky cry for her. She looked down at the razor she had just used to release her pain. Her newest habit helped keep her numb, helped her keep the loss down. Just thinking of what happened with Carlos made her want to puke. She had given him everything and look what she got. Scars on her wrist and tear stains on her face. She wouldn't let this happen again. She just couldn't get rid of the pain this time it wouldn't leave. She began to cry, and she hated crying. She ran to the kitchen, looking for something anything. She found old prescriptions her parents had from a while back. She chose the strongest and went to sit on the couch. She stared at the bottle, her tears soaking the label. When she finally decided to do it and tore off the lid, someone knocked on her door. She threw it open, furious that someone interrupted her actions. Who was standing there made her drop the bottle, little white pills scattering all over the floor.

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Carlos slowly walked down the hallway trying to calm his nerves. He could do this. All he had to do was knock on the door. He could do it. When he reached Gabby's door, he knew he could do it. Just the thought of seeing her happy and wanting him made him knock. He heard a mad gasp and Gabby racing to the door. She threw it open and dropped a bottle of pills when she saw him. He gaped at all the small, bouncing tablets. She desperately dropped to the floor and tried to scoop up as many as possible. Carlos stood frozen, staring at her barely bleeding wrist and her tear-streaked face. He had done this. This was his entire fault. He thought she was just trying to clean up the fallen medicine when every piece fell into place. She was going to try and kill herself, all because of him. He rushed forward knocking her over into her apartment. He took her hand and emptied the pills into his then threw them across the room. He pulled her into his arms as she cried weakly into his shirt.

"Why Gabby?" He whispered. She stopped crying then glared at him.

"Because without you I am nothing, because to you I am nothing." She choked out. I cringed then picked her up and carried her to the couch. I sat beside her.

"You know Gabby, this is all one big stupid mess. That's all this is. I was just running lines with Jennifer. You know, for a tv show. Her character, Cameron, asks out Roberto and she wanted a latino to practice with. When I said I couldn't do this anymore, I meant I couldn't run lines. I was already agitated with her cause she is really bossy. I had avoided you because I was going to propose that night and I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I was so excited I might have told you. " Carlos blurted out the whole story. Gabby gaped at him.

"You love me?" She asked like a sullen child. Carlos got on the floor on one knee and pulled out the ring he had bought the first day he met her.

"Gabriella Esperanza Reynolds I have loved you since I met you. Probably even before. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, forever yours. Will you marry me?" Gabby gasped. She opened her mouth to answer.

**A/N: If you want to see what Gabby says REVIEW! **

**Carlos: I want to know! I want to know!**

**Me: You will find out once all of these lovely people on fanfiction review.**

**Gabby: I can tell you what I say.**

**Me: Nah, you shouldn't, you should keep him waiting. *Evil Grin***

**Gabby: Hmmmmm, not a bad idea.**

**Carlos: I will give up corn dogs for a YEAR! Please tell me. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please**

**Gabby and Me: NEVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabby's Pov**

I sat in the small room staring at my reflection. Each hair was perfectly in place, my eyes were amazingly twinkly, and my lips full and pouty. A familiar song came on the small radio on a table in the corner.

_**What do I do now that you're gone**_

_**No backup plan, no second chance**_

_**And no one else to blame**_

_**All I can hear in the silence that remains**_

_**Are the words I couldn't say**_

The song was by my favorite artist, Raising Mystery. The lyrics reminded me of the past few weeks and made me want to cry. Before I could think about all the details, my father walked in.

"Let's go." He said. I smiled a weak smile at him and followed him out of the room. We turned a corner and I started to hyperventilate. He squeezed my hand, telling me to calm down. I followed the rhythm of our walking. In, Out, In, Out, In, Out. I calmed down a little, but not completely. I looked up at Carlos; he looked like he wanted to cry. I turned to my father; he smiled a happy and sad smile at me and hugged me. I looked to my best friend, Kylie, who just stuck out her tongue and gave me thumbs up. Things passed in a blur, until I had to speak.

"I know I might be crazy, demanding, and hard to get along with, but you don't mind. I'm standing here in this ridiculous dress after having my hair and face mutilated and do you want to know why? Because I can't live another second without you Carlos Garcia. I will love you if you are sick as a dog, or fit as a fiddle. I will love you if you are poorer than a church mouse, or richer than Donald Trump. You are my life." (Gabby likes cheesy clichés). Carlos grinned at me, his eyes lighting up. He was crying, but now I realized they were happy tears. It was his turn.

"Gabby Esperanza, I love everything about you. From your beautiful eyes to you crazy clichés. Life without you is not a life at all. I love you and want to marry you…" He thought a second then quoted my favorite movie, "So I can kiss you whenever I want." I smiled. Today was the happiest day of my life. We said our I do's. I wanted to look at the minister and say "Nah, I don't want to marry him; I'm just standing up here for nothing."

"You may now kiss your bride." Carlos leaned in and sweetly kissed me.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Garcia." My heart burst at the sound. It was finally my happier ever after. The wedding march began to play and we took our queue. We went down the aisle and down the stairs to the reception area. After our first dance, of course BTR had to sing for us. When they finished, Carlos jumped off of the stage and wrapped his arms around me. The next performer was the biggest shock of all. Kylie came to the stage and winked at me.

"Ok everybody, as a gift to my best friend, I will sing a little song by Etta James. Oh, and Gabby, by the way, I am Raising Mystery. I have worked with Gustavo for a couple of months now, that's what I do every day while you guys are at school. Well, here goes another cliché for the queen of clichés. Hit it!" She began to sing the most overused wedding song ever.

_**At last, my love has come along. **_

Carlos and I danced the night away. While I was changing, someone came into my room and locked the door behind them. I looked over to see someone I thought and hoped I would never see again.

**A/N: Want more? Review!**

**Gabby: Oh mi gosh who is it?**

**Carlos: I didn't get any corn dogs at the reception.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Carlos: The guys ate them all. Every last one of them. **

**Me: I'm sorry?**

**Carlos: It's a disaster!**

**Gabby: Um, yeah, hello? Someone mysterious is locked in a room with me!**

**Me: You'll live, hopefully *Evil laugh***


End file.
